Island Paths Cross
by Mardi07
Summary: when the storm hits, the all know the ship is going down. the question is will anyone make it off? join 5 kids on there adventure to live on an island where it will take everything all of them can offer to survive.
1. prolouge

Island- paths cross

prolouge: Catherine

I slowly walked down the hall to my small room aboard the Plato Monto cruise ship. I pulled out my room key, unlocked the door, and slipped inside. As I sat down on the bed I looked out the window, catching a brief view of the storm outside before my view was obscured by a wave crashing into the side of the boat. Try to keep calm, I thought to myself. They said they had it all under control, and the storm wasn't that bad. But something about the captain's voice over the intercom made me think that was a huge understatement of what was really going on. I forced myself to try and get some rest, and put my worries to bay. As I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was about how everything was going to be fine. About just how much I would love this cruise. I awoke the loud sound of the alarm, ring all around the ship. I clenched my hands to my ears to block out the screeching sound all around me. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my back pack, running over to the door. The second I stepped out, I knew I was not going to get that perfect cruise vacation I had so long dreamed about. Everyone was running around chaotically, including the captain. I saw people getting on to life boats and being lowered into the rapids of the huge ocean. Though it seemed to be suicide, I deiced it was my best bet. I ran into the line, followed by many others, looking just as frightened as I was. The line moved slowly, seeming to never come to my turn, but eventually, I was the next to go. I hoped into my life boat, being accompanied by a small boy how looked no older than 11, and a teenager who helped me in. as we where inch by agonizing inch lowered toward the sea, I wondered if I would live to tell the tale of how the ship went down. I wondered if anyone would.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catherine

I heard the sound of waves lapping against the sand when I awoke. I sat straight up, wondering at once where I was. Suddenly, a jolt of memory flashed back in me. The ship! My eyes snapped open, and awaiting me was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever beheld. The bright sun beat down on my as I sat there gazing out at the island surrounding me. Palm trees with coconuts doted the grass land reaching on after the beach. Pure white sound covered the ground around where my life boat sat. many different birds flow around, as if enjoying the heat of the day. Only after I had taken it all in did I realize I was covered in sweat. I looked down at my body. My clothes where practically glued in place from my sticky sweat. A shiver ran down my body. I glanced at my watch, to see it had been two days since the boat went down. I hadn't eaten or drank in that time period. To make matters worse, I probably lost a ton of water in my sweat. My throat felt dry and sore. Maybe there will be water on the life boat, I thought to my self. That was the first time I looked down to see the two boys sitting in my life boat with me. Then I remembered them, the kid and the teenager. I was already 15, but I still didn't consider my self a "teen". Beside one of them lay a bag, with a metal boxes poking out from underneath it. I hastily shoved the bag away and clicked open the box. Inside was a hatchet, which scared the heck out of me, a machete, same results, and a small knife with a lighter strapped on to it. No water. Nothing even to clean water! I felt like punching something, which was not like me. I must be really dehydrated. I stood up, instantly making the plastic shift, walking up both of the boys. In the life boat out at sea, we hadn't talked. At least they hadn't talked to me. The both sat up slowly, opening there eyes. Then the younger boys eyes stopped on me, standing there motionless watching him. He pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket and clicked it open as he stood up. The he hopped out of the boat and walked over to the stream, drinking. I was about to caution him, then I realized what else was he going to do? I guess we could boil the water, but then we would have to build a fire and who knows how capable of getting water we would be after we did that. I was about to walk over and join him when I remembered the other boy. I turned to see him staring at me. Then he stood up and did the thing I lest expected. He hugged me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Will

When I awoke, I saw her standing over me, frail and weak, with a look of desperation in her dark grey eyes. Her long hair was soaked in sweat, as well as her clothes. She looked so beaten down; I brought her in to my arms, trying to give her a sense of security. Suddenly, I flew backwards, my chin stinging with pain. She had punched me! There I was trying to do something nice for her and in return she punches me in the face. My chin was throbbing, but I managed to stand up right. She was glaring at me with such a horrible intensity I wanted to look away.

"Never do that again," she growled, sending the hairs on the pack of my neck to stand straight up. With her bright blonde hair and tall slender body, I pictured her being kind and gentle. I could see her in my mind hugging me back and thanking me for my kindness. Instead, I was stuck one an island (I assume) with this girl who freaks out when I hug her. Just my luck. Wasn't it bad enough that the ship went down? I had to be stuck with _**her. **_Suddenly I remembered the boy, Luke I think his name was. I looked around and saw him standing close by awkwardly, water dripping from his lips. I started walking over to him. The closer I got, the more afraid he looked, so I just walked by him and bent down by the river to take a drink. As I put my lips down to the water, I saw a small fish swim by. As I drank, I started contemplating the best was to catch it. I was almost positive this island wasn't inhibited by humans since the Capitan had said there wasn't any place to bring he ship in from sea for miles and miles, so I started wondering if we would have to live on this island. If so, curse my luck for being stranded with her. Luke I could handle, after all, he didn't talk much and seemed pretty smart, but all she would be was a pest, a thorn in my side as I tried to keep us alive. When I stopped drinking and turned, I was surprised to seethe girl walking off, away from us.

"What are you doing?" I called to her, running up to cut her off.

"Finding shelter"

"Oh, that's a good idea" at that remark she fell silent, I guessed she was also trying top deicide if we could ever work together to make a team. Soon we came upon a small ledge. From a distance, you could see a cave up there. The girl started climbing up at an amazing pace, I wondered if I could even keep up. Just before I started to climb, I turned to see Luke behind, lugging all our stuff. The medical kit, tool kit, life boat, his bag and my bag. A pang of guilt shivered through me. How inconsiderate it was of me to leave him with everything! Even my own bag as well as the stuff from the life boat. I jogged backed to him and said

"Umm… I can take something,"

He gave me a quizzical look that made me wonder if he thought I was going to throw something at him. He hesitated, then handed me the life boat. I started lugging towards the cliff. When we arrived, a rope was hanging down from above.

"Tie the boat to it and we can all pulls it up" the girls voice came echoing down from the cave

"Where did you get the rope?"

"my backpack,"  
>" you carry around rope?"<p>

I heard her scowl in disgust. I did as she told me, only because I thought it was a good idea. Then we climbed up. When we final reached the top, my muscles where burning from the effort. I looked back in to the long cave, stretching back about 25 feet back and about 10 feet long. The thought of living here for who knows how long freaked me out. And an even scarier though was that this may very well be the place I die.


End file.
